Attraction Dust
by AzureFlameXIIIGod
Summary: Magnets are cool right? This is totally about magnets! Yeah...poles and magnets and...yeah. I-It's not a harem story if that's what you're thinking! This is totally finding about the awesome POWER OF MAGNETISM! Not- Aw who am I kidding? You're reading this, you know this is a harem fic. Go read it, what i've been through in there is more embarrassing than you reading about it-Jaune
1. Act 1: Prologue to Hell

_**Hello to this crazy three-shot. I…I have no comment on what I've typed up here. I don't even know how I got the inspiration to do what you're about to read. But, for all it's worth (which is none), bear with what you're about to read. I worked on this starting at one'o'clock in the morning (damn you, coffee for allowing me to stay up to play Blazblue all night!); I don't even have a satisfying ending to this, I feel…**_

_**Disclaimer: Not mine (the characters and show) but the story, no matter how unoriginal, is mine.**_

Attraction Dust Act 1: The Prologue to Hell

Attract: verb. 1: to make one come closer; pull toward oneself. 2: to be admired or noticed by.

Attraction: noun. 1: the act or power of attracting. 2: anything that attracts.

These two words define or identify two meanings, a magnet, or a person. In the realm of fanfiction, one which our protagonist, Jaune Arc doesn't know about, is thrown into many universes where he is what is called a 'Chick magnet.' This is otherwise known as a harem by otaku or anime fan standards. And with these universes, Jaune is always the poor sap that runs away from the terror that is the female desire whilst making people in the real world either jealous, or, strangely enough, scared along Jaune. He is also made to be the oblivious idiot as per the standard of a harem anime. Sadly, like many other fanfictions, this will be like one of those times, minus the oblivious part and a _slight_ twist…

Several things to keep in mind are: this is a 'harem' story, hilarity (if you think the next Act would be hilarious) shall ensue, and…I, the author, do not like *coughspoilerscoughyaoicough*

So! Let's start with the actual story, or...prologue or something…

Jaune Arc, the tall, blonde, and scraggly (words by Weiss) leader of team JNPR, is being partnered up with Yang Xiao Long, the sexy, blonde bombshell of team RWBY. They are partners for Dust mixing 101. Dust mixing, is a complicated subject. It can be simple, but difficult at another point.

Take the Flashbang Dust for instance; it's only acquired by mixing equal amounts of Burn and Illuminate Dust, and a minute amount of Lightning Dust. Burn gives the heat, Illuminate does the flash, and Lightning, oddly enough, paralyzes the victim, but also disorients them due to the lightning shocking parts of the brain which target a person's equilibrium like an actual Flashbang grenade.

Another instance, and the example of the complicated side to Dust mixing, is a Temporal shift Dust, or known as time travel Dust. This mixture needs the ever so rare Time Dust, the also rare linked orange and blue Portal Dust, and a hint of Lightning Dust to stabilize the Temporal shift Dust crystal. Why is this complicated? Well simply because the amount of Time Dust a person adds into this concoction of chronological disaster can drastically change the time period that person will be in depending on the amount that person adds in. Don't even ask about the Reverse Temporal shift Dust…I still have nightmare about you- **PROFESSOR PORT, HUNTSMAN EXTRAORDINAIRE, BRANCH FAMILY TO THE ARMSTRONG FAMILY LINE!** *Cough* ahem…sorry about that.

Thankfully, Jaune and Yang are making neither concoctions said above…ugh… They are making an Energize Dust. Energize Dust is basically a refill on one's Aura, the power living beings have, which are the manifestations of one's souls. Energize Dust needs to be activated by Aura, or what's left in an individual's reserves, and instantly, it refills half of that person's reserve. It's a very convenient Dust function for long battles against Grimm or criminals.

Energize Dust needs, Lightning Dust, Stasis Dust, a teaspoon of sugar, and a can of a caffeine-fueled drink. Okay…I may have lied about this being Dust mixing, but it technically still is since the main ingredient is the Lighting and Stasis Dust.

"Okay, Yang, I need you to pour in ten grams of Stasis Dust in the chamber well. The chamber well is a rectangular box with an indentation of the shape of the Dust. Yang poured in the specific amount without so much as a word coming from her mouth. She can't fool around with this; it's her grade after all (she's failing due to not following instructions and being impatient). With that step done, Jaune added five grams of Lightning Dust and the teaspoon of sugar into another chamber well. Jaune placed two removable, sliding pieces of plastic on each chamber well. He connected the two and sat it upright. He grabbed the tabs of both covers and quickly yanked it out while applying pressure to the upright chamber wells to snap it shut.

Jaune had to admit they were doing fairly well for mixing the stuff, but he wondered how long Xiao Long would be able to stay the way she is; the girl is shaking in impatience. It's bad enough she and Jaune and everyone else had to ground Dust into dust for this to mix, which took half the class time mind you, and Yang can't simply smash it or she might trigger the Dust. Yang is not the type to be patient with these things, worse she drags everyone down with her if she's bored! Now at the most crucial and second to last step, Yang has to _**SLOWLY**_pour the can of soda into a funnel and into a small opening made by the joined chamber wells. Yang has to do it slowly, or else it would cause an explosion with random and unpredictable side effects. The total different side effects recorded were 278, should the mixing go wrong.

No pressure right?

Yang opened the can of soda, releasing the refreshing sound of a freshly opened can. The girl was on her last legs; her patience for this experiment has run thin.

"Okay, Yang, you need to slowly pour the soda into the funnel. We're almost done. After that, we cook it in the oven. We're that close. All you need to do is pour it s-"

"Screw it!" Yang yelled, dumping the caffeinated drink into the funnel.

All she heard was ,"DUMP IT! DUMP IT!" being chanted over in her head; her patience had finally run thin. The fizzy goodness that keeps some people up at night churned and sizzled inside the chamber wells. While sizzling is normal when pouring soda in anything, this sound progressively became louder and louder. Almost as if-  
"Yang, stay back! It's going to explode!" thrown out of her wrath of impatience, Yang stumbled trying to back away from the handmade explosion. She was far too slow to react, and Jaune, the scraggly knight, went in front of her taking the full brunt of the explosion, which happened as soon as Jaune covered Yang with his body.

In a yellow flash, the desk the chamber well sat on had a visible crater on it, sparks wildly ionized the area, and Jaune's uniform showed visible damage as the back of his uniform jacket vaporized with burn marks on his skin slowly healing. Yang was dazed as she felt a stiff body on her being. Shaking her head to wipe the dazed feeling, Yang looked at who was on top of her.

She noticed the unconscious look on her partner's face, and immediately, she called to him. "J-Jaune?" Yang asked the blonde knight. "Jaune! Jaune, wake up!" Yang quickly got Jaune off her and flipped him on his back. She slapped his cheek to try to wake the boy, but to no avail.

XxXxX

Hours later, with the help of Aura, Jaune woke up at the infirmary. Just sitting up was quite the daze for him as his vision was blurry and his back ached. Even more of a daze was the blob of yellow all over the left side of his bed. Jaune's eyes focus, and the image cleared up to show the silvery-glowing blonde hair of his lab partner, Yang Xiao Long. The blonde knight turned to his right to see the shattered moon glowing intensely to contrast the pitch-black sky.

"W-what happened…?" Jaune mumbled to himself. He recollected his memories, "Ahh…that's right. Yang got impatient, and I saved her like a knight in shining armor…heh." He smiled and imagined what Yang's reaction might be when she sees he's awake. "I feel like accomplished something…something worthwhile for a wimp of a leader."

He was unaware Yang was woken up by his abrupt awakening, and unaware she was listening to his conversation to himself. The girl looked guilty, but also irritated at Jaune's self-loathing.

"Well…at least you're safe, Yang. I wouldn't know what I'd do if my friends got hurt, and I wasn't able to help them… Thank, Monty you are safe…" He laid back again to try to regain some minutes of sleep lost. He'd need the energy for the hell he'd experience. Minutes later, his light snores were audible to Yang.

She stood up from her chair and bent forward to have her face near Jaune's face. Yang, nervous about what she was about to do, puckering her lips. Hearing those words somehow sparked some sort of charm hidden in Jaune, and somehow it made the boisterous Yang, meek. Her smooth, warm lips met Jaune's in a chaste and gratitude-filled kiss.

"Thanks, Jaune. You really are a knight in shining armor…Vomit Boy." She smiled at the infamous nickname for the Arc. Even with that type of kiss, totally not like her to do by the way, she has the flare to still utter that name while he's asleep. Satisfied that Jaune was fine, she sneaked out of the infirmary; she sneaked in after visiting hours after all.

Meanwhile, in Ozpin's office, the headmaster saw the trespassing girl sneak away after smooching the Arc boy. Something strange has happened to Ozpin, and the man knew it himself. After the incident, he felt the necessity to keep watch, dare he say stalk over Jaune, subtly, of course; Ozpin was never the man to clearly express emotions even as a child. Seeing this change, he contacted Glynda about this change. He knew about the experiment being done today at Dust Mixing 101 and its various side effects should the experiment go wrong. Should Glynda find this particular side effect, surely she could find the cure for it.

Jaune fluttered his eyes open a minute later after Yang's kiss. He felt those soft lips touch his, and he was shocked one of the most beautiful girls had kissed him!

"Yang kissed me!" Jaune yelped lowly. "She actually kissed me!" It was stolen, his first kiss, but who cares? None can dare say they have kissed _the_ Sun Dragon on the lips! But maybe someone can? Surely someone of her beauty has to have been attracted to someone at that point to give away her first kiss right? Right? If it was, then it's a damn shame he wasn't awake to fully experience that kiss.

Remembering what she said after that kiss, made Jaune cringe for a moment, which was quickly remedied with a smile; Yang acting like Ruby when she's shy does not fit Yang's lively and playful attitude.

Reaching her dorm room, Yang, face still blushing from what she did, entered the room as quiet as can be. Moving with the balls of her feet, she crept up to her bed, not making a sound nor caring to change into nightclothes. She was tired, why waste energy? Again, as if an eternal detail, she was unaware her little sister saw her flushed face; a face Ruby knew for the girl made them sometimes. Smirking at possible payback, Ruby devised a plan to make her sister spill what happened in the infirmary. She would never guess that her plan was nothing to the chaos that would happen tomorrow morning.

All the while, Yang replayed what she did in that infirmary over and over again, denying herself the fact that she had given her first kiss to the lovable idiot leader of team JNPR.

_**And this is Act 1 of 3, folks. This is the proverbial 'Calm before the storm,' and it'll be quite the storm mind you. If you've read Ozpin's part and the little narration before the actual story, then you know what'll happen next, and possibly more!**_

_**I do apologize for making up such STUPID interpretations on how Dust can be used; I was running on fumes this morning. **_

_**UPDATED: I looked at this after I woke and saw the horrendous pile of shit of a story and fixed it up to the way it is now. I didn't publish this earlier, if you're thinking that; I worked on this the whole day, trying to remember what exactly the hell I'm looking at. That author's note up top? Yeah, that's explaining this author's note explaining how badly I needed sleep and how horrendous my writing was while in need of sleep.**_

_**And JaunexYang shipping. Sorry RoseArc or Arkos fans, I somehow got into this pairing and I have to admit that I actually like this ship, no matter how unpopular or illogical of this happening. I will go down with this ship as it is doomed to sink in the icy rivers of the Atlantic; she shall be seaworthy, but the iceberg by the name of Creators shall tear this ship apart, thus causing me and my beloved ship to sink into the frigid waters of RWBY fanfiction**_

_**So review, favorite, follow, I don't care; I need to make the next Act, where the storm shall blow over our protagonist like a tsunami.**_

_**Azure with my pure RWBY fanfic debut, signing off…**_


	2. Act 2: Hell

_**Updated for small errors. If you've read this already, there's no need to read again. Unless you like the story of course.**_

_**Hello readers. I see some of you are interested in this heat of the moment fic I've created. Now that the basis of the story has been laid out, I can start on the hell I've created for Jaune.**_

_**LadWatcher: I don't know what to think about your review regarding Yang's personality. If you think I did a bad job, then I have a reason in this Act that could justify Yang's newly non-existent first kiss. If you are surprised for the sake of being surprised, then all I can say is that scene was made for fluff and an explanation for her first kiss still being existent as of the previous Act, then this Act will explain Yang's behavior.**_

_**Disclaimer: first chapter**_

Act 2: Hell

Yang woke up particularly well despite sleeping late and the fact that she replayed that kiss over and over in her head. It was her first kiss. Now many of you will think that's strange, and I wholly agree with you readers. Yang, the party girl, can't possibly give away her first kiss to Jaune; she must have given it to some guy she forgot, right?

Wrong.

Yang, while being boisterous, lively, and the social animal, is quite strict about relationships. She had the occasional boyfriend here and there; all of which lasted an average of about two and a half days. She may portray herself as the type of girl that seems to show that she's interested in anybody, but she has her standards. Those ex-boyfriends of the past had the collective agenda to get in her pants; they were promptly placed in the hospital with constant life support. While some with weaker agendas opted for a kiss, Yang had rejected their advances for she wanted to know the boy she's with further, which in turn, disinterested the boys with those types of agendas. Bottom line, Yang had a policy that she held onto with an iron grip.

A grip she loosened when she kissed Jaune. What exactly drove her to do that? Guilt? She doubted that was it. Attraction? Ohoh! Yang denied that possibility with all her heart. Her standards for boys are to be handsome-looking, fairly built, great personality, and able to show love…true love and affection for her. Jaune had possibly only the looks and the personality; Yang doubted that Jaune even likes her, seeing as he always goes for 'Snow Angel.' Hearing that thought in her mind depressed Yang a bit. Wait…why is she depressed over who Jaune likes?!

"…ng! Yang!"

Could it actually be that Yang Xiao Long loves Jau-

"**YANG!**" Ruby yelled intensely at her unfazed sister. She's been calling her name several times now, yet she wouldn't turn her way and acknowledge her existence as if there was something more important to think about. Yang rarely thought so deeply, and none had a recurring pattern, so Ruby didn't know what was in her elder sister's head at the moment.

Snapping at attention, Yang turned to her right, looking at the worried and slightly enraged face of her little sister.

"What's wrong, Yang? I've been calling your name, but you never listened. Is there something wrong?" Ruby asked, her voice low and mellow in worry.

Weiss, the 'Snow Angel' stepped in the conversation, saying her thoughts, "I'd like to know too. What happened that made you as quiet as Blake here?"

"Hey! I'm not that quiet… But it is strange for you, Yang, to be so deep in thought."

"Is this about what happened at the infirmary?" Ruby asked, treading carefully. Her plan to figure out what happened in there had been thrown out the window as soon as Yang started to go to lala land; this was the opportune moment to find out what happened in there!

"Huh? N-no! That's not it. I…I'm just worried about Professor Oobleck's test today."

"So you're trying to remember the important details of the Faunus Revolution, right?" Weiss asked, completely falling for Yang's lie. Though Blake and Ruby were dissatisfied with that answer. Blake found it odd that Yang of all people would stutter. Ruby found it odd that Yang would worry for a test.

"What's with all the looks, guys? Let's go to get ready for school and freshen up!" Yang said, walking to the female bathroom down the hall.

"She's totally lying." Weiss said confidently. Her shaky body, eyes darting back and forth and the occasional and subtle stutter all pointed to a lie, a lie that no doubt would shake the boundaries of possible canon.

"And here I thought you fell for it, Weiss." Ruby said with a little smirk on her face.

"Same here." Blake commented monotonously.

"W-what? Are you insinuati-"

"That you're slow on the uptake? Yes." Weiss grinded her teeth in agner, which quickly subsided for the more important detail here at the moment.

What is Yang Xiao Long hiding from the RWB of team RWBY?

XxXxX

Meanwhile with the J of team JNPR, we look at Jaune being forced to stay on his bed by a female nurse. The nurse had pink hair split to the sides to show her forehead. Her bangs went as far as her chin. Her green eyes spoke of determination; she would not let the boy go until he fully recovered.

"I'm fine, Miss Haruno. I'm fine really!"

"No you're not. I can see you're struggling to sit up, your motor functions are slower than usual, and you clearly don't know the extent of your body's limit. You're straining your body, but your Aura is being wasted trying to heal you as you keep moving around. Stop, okay?"

With some silence between them, Jaune surrendered, saying, "Okay, Miss Haruno."

The nurse wanted him to stay to fully recover; that type of explosion usually knocks a person out for three days, if not kills them for it's intensity, but the Arc boy woke up as if nothing happened. Sure the back pain was visible, but it was bearable for Jaune. He had the Aura to make a speedy recovery. The nurse would have none of that. One day. The boy really needed one more day of rest to fully recover.

She then received a message from the Headmaster; it was about letting Jaune go. Miss Haruno rapidly typed a reply that Professor Goodwitch ordered her to keep Jaune in the infirmary, but was beaten by a mere few seconds as the message was-

"I'm aware what Professor Goodwitch has ordered you, and I override that order with mine. From the way it seems, Jaune is good to go, but do warn him to not over-exert himself. It'd be a shame to send him back into the infirmary after all."

Sakura Haruno conceded defeat; the Headmaster has spoken, and with a heavy heart, the nurse let Jaune go with the warning to not over-exert himself, or the nurse would physically injure him to make him know of the meaning of patience.

Quickly retreating to his dorm room, Jaune greeted to already awake members, the NPR of team JNPR.

"Hey, guys!" Jaune greeted with a big smile on his face.

"Jaune!/Jaune-Jaune!" Pyrrha and Nora exclaimed as they hug, loosely, their leader. They were worried for him, an accident like that tends to kill or send them into a coma.

"Hi Pyrrha, Nora. How are you, girls?"

"Nevermind that, what about you?

"I'm fine." Turning to the stoic boy of the team, Jaune greeted the last member. "Hey, Ren."

The boy glanced his way before shifting it from him. "Hey, Jaune. Glad to see you're okay."

Jaune found it odd that Ren didn't greet him normally, but he didn't mind. He had to get ready for classes, so he went with his uniform, underwear, and hygienic products to the male bathroom down the hall.

Minutes into his shower, Jaune felt, or seemed like he felt the intense stares from many or all guys taking a shower in the multi-stalled bathroom. It felt _really _uncomfortable as it seems that Jaune was the object of interest in the bathroom.

Ren was acting stranger than usual. He would stare at his leader with very interested glances. The stoic boy silently glanced at Jaune's chiseled body no doubt created by the training regimen Pyrrha created for their leader. Those muscles bulged as he moved them around, scrubbing what he could with soap and washing it down with water. The boy stared intently as water cascaded down like waterfall, sculpting its way through the grooves of his leader's body. Ren is definitely stranger than usual.

Jaune dared not look at the other guys in the room; their stares felt like they were searching through his soul, and it felt damn creepy. Not wanting to stay in the room, Jaune quickly went to the dressing room to put on his uniform.

"What was that about?" Jaune muttered to himself, wondering what was going on with those guys.

He exited the bathroom with his uniform on and tightened his tie when he noticed the blonde, buxom beauty that kissed him last night. Jaune did wonder what was going through Yang's mind when she did that. Initially, he thought it's be gratitude, which is totally true in Yang's perspective, but Jaune thought it was something more…

"Aww who am I kidding? She doesn't like me like that." Jaune said to himself. "There's no way one of the most beautiful girls is attracted to me…right?" He definitely doubted himself, yet he held on to the hope, however small, that the Sun Dragon was…is in love with the resident goofball, Jaune Arc, himself. "I'll worry about this later. Right now, I've got classes to tackle today." With newfound motivation, Jaune went to his locker to grab his belongings for his upcoming classes.

Professor Port's class has never been more excrutiating than today. He was forced to battle a Boarbatusk named Edgar and a Cockatrice also named Edgar. It was tough Blocking both the staggering rams of the Boarbatusk and averting his gaze from the Cockatrice.

Unlike the actual mythological beast, the Cockatrice Grimm cannot petrify anything it chooses, lest the individual chooses to gaze into it's eyes. Jaune paid close attention to the floor; he felt the rumbling of the Boarbatusk behind him. He trusted his instincts, and turned around, stabbing Cocrea Mors into the unarmored belly of the Grimm. It in turn barreled the Boar into the airborne Cockatrice, which was planning to attack from above, and also did not expect a swift dodge from the human. Stunned and unable to get up, the Cockatrice waited for the blade that would sever its head from its body.

_Swish~_

And both Grimm were defeated. Surprisingly, Jaune won without a scratch on him. Cheers erupted from the class as the wall that separated the battleground and the desks filled with students lifted up.

"Bravo, Mr. Arc. Truly you are worthy to be a Huntsman!" Professor Port congratulated the blonde knight. "Maybe you should strive to be like me, one with gallant tales of heroism and such. Surely you'd taken quite the workout young man, why not change your shirt into your uniform?" Immediately, he felt the already to familiar stares piercing his back; these stares were undeniably from the guys, that much Jaune could tell, but 'why' were they staring so…intensely?

"Uhh…I'd rather not do it here. I'll change in the bathroom."

"You don't have much time in class left, why not just change here?"

"Uh…privacy? Have you ever heard of the word?"

"Nonsense! Why there was this one time where I-" and cue the Automatic Port Anecdote Neutralizer. Jaune had created within his mind a system that blocks out the professor's anecdote for they were truly unnecessary. He walked up to his seat to gather his belongings before sitting and taking a brief respite. Despite not being hit, he did work up a sweat as the professor said. He panted, trying to stabilize his breathing pattern.

"I…I thought I wasn't sup…posed to be…over-exerting myself?!" Jaune complained with panting breaths.

"Well, Vomit-boy, that was actually impressive. Not getting hit at all, huh?" Yang said to the exhausted knight. She glanced at Pyrrha. "Those lessons with Pyrrha sure did bring your up some levels."

Jaune chuckled, "Really…Yang? You think so?"

"Why ask me when you need to ask your 'instructor' about your performance?" Jaune couldn't deny that logic and turned to ask his partner.

"Did I…really improve, Pyrrha?"

"Of course. Those defense exercises we did definitely made you more defensive based and into counter-styled type of fighter, Jaune."

"Well it's thanks to you I got this good, Pyrrha. So thanks."

"You're welcome, Jaune."

"Woah now, lovebirds. We have other people in this class to you know." Jaune and Pyrrha blushed at the implication, but only Jaune was quick to recover for he remembered about that kiss last night. Was…was Yang jealous? It may seem so, though he could be wrong; Yang is acting like her usual, teasing self.

The other classes seemed tame; however, Jaune still felt the unrelenting gazes of guys. Was there something on his back? Were they jealous (he doubted it) of his skills? Or did they possibly know about what happened in the infirmary with Yang and him? Oh Monty he hoped not.

At lunch at the table where teams RWBY and JNPR sat together, Jaune ate a foot-long sub filled with meat and greens along with the occasional tomatoes and pickles drenched in mustard and ketchup; a totally normal and regular lunch for the blonde. He took a bite of his sandwichy (totally not a word) goodness when he noticed many of the guys at lunch were quieter than usual.

Much, much quieter than usual. Jaune was scared. Was there some kind of assassination deal being done with the guys of Beacon and he was the target? He definitely hoped not. He tried not focusing on that particular imaginative scenario, and instead opted on trying to ask Yang about her…strange action last night. There's no class at the moment, so why not ask her now?

"Hey, Yan-" Before he could finish his sentence, he was dragged by the familiar forceful arm of Cardin Winchester, the orange-haired brute known to have bullied many students like Vevelt Scarlatina, a rabbit Faunus and him. He wondered what the boy needed.

After the Forever Fall incident, Cardin changed his ways, slowly, but it _was_ progressing. He apologized to his victims and even tried helping them at physical challenges like reaching for stuff or help with workout exercises.

Out of the cafeteria, Jaune finally asked, "So…what'd you need me for, Cardin?" He righted himself since he was on the ground. He stood up and when he glanced at Cardin's way, powerful slams on the wall shocked him. Jaune didn't get slammed on the wall, just to clear things up; Cardin's hands slammed the wall behind Jaune.

"What are you into?" Cardin demanded.  
"Uhh…Wh-"

"I asked 'What are you into?!'" The Winchester demanded again.

"I-I don't know what you mean?" Jaune stated as Cardin's vague questions confused him. "Tell me clearly. What do you mean by 'what am I into?'"

"You're a guy that sit next to mostly girls. You flirt with them, yet you don't continually pursue the relationship. You get scared easily and a momma's boy."

Getting irritated by the truth, Jaune demanded, "Where is this going Cardin?"

"You're more girl than guy! I'm asking are you gay or not!"

"…"

"…"

"…Huh…? W-what kind of stupid question is that?! I'm into girls, dude! I totally love chicks, not guys! (I didn't want it to rhyme right there…) Why are you asking such a stupid question?!" Jaune roared. He would not expect the answer.

"**BECAUSE I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU, JAUNE!**" As soon as Cardin yelled that, hell on earth began. A chorus of palms slamming the tables in the cafeteria rang throughout the Academy like cannon fire.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" The most notable people who slammed during this were Ren and Headmaster Ozpin, who was in the cafeteria nabbing himself a cup of coffee when he heard Cardin's confession like all the guys in the school did.

Ren was furious; he was beaten to the punch by Jaune's bully! He was waiting for the right moment to confess, but the fact that Cardin had the balls to do this when there was a collective cease-fire agreement between the guys infuriated him and many others charmed by the blonde knight.

When the girls heard Cardin's voice, they didn't know how to react. Weiss's mouth was left agape. Ruby was confused. Blake bled out in a rocket-like fashion as she muttered, "R-real life…Ninja's of Love…" Yang was left speechless and somehow jealous about all this! Pyrrha was being Pyrrha, I guess, as she was the calmest one of them all, not caring at the fact that her _best friend_ was being confessed to by a GUY! Nora was scared; she never seen Ren so furious before.

Meanwhile, with Jaune.

"…"

"Jaune…"

"…"

"Jaune…"

"…"

"Jaune, please talk to me. I need an answer."

"…"

"I just gave my heart to you, Jaune."

"And I'm FREAKING TERRIFIED, CARDIN!" Jaune finally answered. "I'm straight! I-I'm into girls, dammit!"

"I don't care! I'm in love with you Jaune!" Cardin went to his knees begging Jaune for his love. He pulled something from his pocket, a small cube. A cube Jaune knew fairly well when he watched those soap operas with his mom.

An engagement ring…

"Marry me, Jaune Arc!" Cardin yelled as he opened the box.

"WHAAAAAAAAAT?! HE THOUGHT THAT FAR AHEAD?!" The guys yelled, scrambling into action to prevent this _heinous _crime. "You! Cardin!" Shouted a student. "You violated the cease-fire agreement all of us signed! For that, you must die!"

"You can never kill me, for I am empowered with Jaune's love!" Immediately Jaune looked for a garbage can to hurl his delicious sandwich.

Something was wrong. Definitely wrong. He needed help. An instructor. Maybe Professor P- No…Jaune realized it now. Guys are somehow turning gay for him, but why? He needed answers. Jaune bolted to the hallways, searching for the gymnasium, where a Dust expert like Professor Goodwitch can help.

"H-hey! He's getting away!" Cried out one of the nondescript boys.

"Jaune, darling! Take me with you!"

"You'll be the father of my children, Jaune!"

Jaune, more than anything, wanted to silence out those screams for his name. Why couldn't his Automatic Port Anecdote Neutralizer work on these circumstances? He really needed to block out those noises.

Speaking of Port… He came in like a wrecking ball~ as he tore through a wall riding on a Boarbatusk that most likely is named Edgar. Though that is not the most surprising thing. Professor Port was topless, showing his hairy chest and bulky body riddled in muscles and such. He was even sparkling, a trait many Armstrongs have as he had heard. I guess branch families have some traits of the original.

"Well, Mr. Arc. Fancy meeting you here. Do you wish to hitch a ride with me on Edgar?"

"N-no thanks!" Jaune said immediately, not wanting to get close with the man. He turned around, and ran down the hallway.

"You can't run away forever, Mr. Arc." Port declared. "That body of yours is worthy of the Port family, and I will have that body for myself!" Jaune mentally screamed as his mind was battered, raped, and assaulted by mental images of being in love with the big-boned Professor.

He shook those images away; it was difficult, but doable. He needed to get to Professor Goodwitch immediately; he can't run forever! Plus Miss Haruno would kill him if she found out that Jaune disobeyed her orders given to her by the Headmaster.

The same Headmaster who was in his way. The blonde knight screeched to a halt, meters away from the headmaster.

"Mr. Arc. Follow me, I can get you to a safe place."

"Can you get me to Professor Goodwitch?" Jaune asked.

"Yes."

"Then take me to h-urrrrgh!" Jaune was whisked away by a shadow, which sped past the Headmaster and split into twenty of the same shadows.

'_Clones?_' Ozpin thought. '_Who might that be?_' the ability surely narrowed it down to a select few, but there was the fact that the individual had no discernable gender traits due to being a blur. '_It would have to be either Ms. Belladonna or Mr. Lupo._' Searching the walls for other evidence to identify the mysterious individual, Ozpin saw scratch marks resembling those of tires.

"Mr. Lupo it is…" Ozpin muttered. He calmly walked to his newfound destination, Glynda Goodwitch's gymnasium.

With Jaune…

"Let go of me!" The person stopped, dropping Jaune , and the blonde rolling across the floor. "Ugh…T-thanks for listening."

"No prob, Jaune. Name's Gray. And I and my Faunus brethren are your only salvation at the moment." Gray is a Wolf Faunus. Has black, spiky hair that shines blinding silver if hit by sunlight at the perfect angle. He has facial markings that look like a on each cheek, and has orange-tinted ski goggles. He is a cripple, paralyzed throughout his whole body, but able to move with the aid of a prototype spine that revitalizes nerves in his spine to allow him to move. To keep it somewhat secure, it also has movable armor plates to prevent further back injuries from outside factors; a major flaw is the exposed spine, which Gray covers with his Aura. These latch onto a thin breastplate that covers his chest and abdomen. Underneath it, a dark gray, sleeveless, fur-collared jacket is situated snugly. He wears bandages underneath and on his bicep, elbowpads, and wears a pair of fingerless and durable gloves. He has a piece of cloth tied to his waist and tapers off at the back. Over it, a beige pouch holds his ammo for his Rapid Fire Bladed Pistol Spear, or RFBPS named Whirlwind. He wears a pair of cuffed gray jeans, which strap his leather holsters and kneepads. For footwear, retractable rollerblades fit perfectly. These are Savage Fangs, a pair of High-frequency Motorized Rollerblades, or HFMRD.

"W-what do you mean by salvation?"

"Faunus have mating seasons. We do not like our seasons being tampered with; our bodies are combating the effects of the disaster of your experiment."

"What? So you're telling me that this is the cause of-"

"-The experiment. Yes…" Gray finished for him. "There is another person you can go to other than Professor Goodwitch."

"Really? Who?"

"Professor Oobleck. He is practically immune to this side effect."

"Why's that?"

"Remember what Professor Plague told you about the experiment regarding the side effects?"

"That there are 278 of them?"

"Yes, and did any of you ask how he got that number?" Jaune shook his head. He didn't need to ask since this experiment was really one of the fundamental items of a Huntsman. "Professor Oobleck was the Guinea Pig. He is the one who showed the side effects. And Because of it, he is immune to the effects."

"I don't think that's how the immune system works."

"Don't question it! Come with me if you want to live. I can get you to Professor Oobleck, and we can sort this out."

"Okay. I'll go with you. Thank Monty, you're normal."

"Alright, follow m-" He was pushed out the window with a Aura strike to the abdomen, and he went sailing across the plaza. Worried about his savior, Jaune yelled, "Gray! Gray are you okay?! Talk to me! Gray? GRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYY!"

"No need to worry about him, Jaune. After all, you have God next to you." Said a monotonous voice.

"Huh? Ren? Don't tell me you're affected too."

"Whatever do you mean? This isn't a disease. Now you called for me, what can I do for my little Sunflower?" Jaune twitched wildly in fear. He couldn't move. Lord Monty save him!

"Mommy…" Ren grabbed Jaune by the collar of his uniform.

"I'll keep you safe, Jaune. Don't worry."

"Kuh…" The blonde knight was on the verge of tears, and when his dam broke, his tears leaked from his eyes as he screamed, "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" The girliest cry echoed throughout the school, and the girls of team RWBY and JNPR knew it was Jaune. Yang sprung first into action.

"Yang? Where are you going?" Ruby asked.

"To save Jaune!"

"Why?" Weiss wondered out loud. "He kind of deserves it for constantly hitting on girls."

"He's a friend, Weiss." Yang growled out. "That's reason enough to save him from this madness."

"Madness?" Yang turned to the recovered Blake, who wiped the blood coming from her nose. "I'm sorry, Yang, but I cannot allow you to destroy my fantasy turned real! I can't let you destroy the live events of my Ninjas of Love!" Blake mysteriously had her Gambol Shroud on her being and pointed both swords at Yang.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU'VE BEEN READIN THIS WHOLE TIME?!" Yang yelled in disbelief. "I DON'T CARE ANYMORE, I'M SAVING JAUNE, WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT BLAKE!"

"Yang, why are you so determined to save Jaune?" Pyrrha asked.

"Because he saved me, and I'll save him in return." Yang answered. Pyrrha was suspicious at the answer.

"There's more isn't there?"

"Yang, please tell us what happened in the infirmary." Ruby pleaded. Yang was cornered. She needed to save Jaune, but this game of questions won't end unless she says the truth.

Deeply sighing, Yang said, "I KISSED JAUNE, OKAY!?"

"That really doesn't justi-"

"I think I'm in love with him, Weiss!" Yang said think because she isn't sure of her feelings yet. She wanted to confirm these emotions first by talking to Jaune, but them all of this happened. She needed to talk to the knight before she could clearly say that she is in love with Jaune.

"What?!"

"I'm sorry, girls, Yang in particular." Blake said, interrupting the conversation. "But you will not get past me, and you Yang won't be able to confess. I won't let you destroy my Ninja's of Love!"

_***Sobbing uncontrollably**__*** I-I'm so sorry…I don't know I came up with this idea…ImsooryImsorryImsorryImsorryImsorry! I really don't know what inspired me to do this, but it sure ain't yaoi anime! I'm…so sorry…**_

_**Yes, Blake is a yandere for her fantasy, and a hardcore yaoi fangirl at that.**_

_**Gray is an OC. If you search up Gray Lupo RWBY in DeviantART, then that is my OC and my DeviantART account on there. I'm fairly new to the site, and there are only two artworks there, so not much to look at. **_

_**So review, follow, favorite, I…really don't care. I've made such an abomination. I'm sorry if I offend any gays out there; I'm not a homophobe, but it's just for the story and hilarity that I've made this TWISTED fanfic that I seriously don't know where in my mind it originated.**_

_**The next Act is the Final Act; the solution to Jaune's problems. **_

_**Will Jaune be free of this curse? Will Yang confess? Will they be together? Will Blake stop being a yaoi fangirl? Will I stop making FMA references to Professor Port? **_

_**I don't know! **_

_**Azure with my twisted fanfic signing off for now…**_


	3. Act 3: Solution to Hell

_**Updated: added extra details. Found this chapter lackluster in some humor. So I added some Cardin pain.**_

_**Hello readers! I'm glad that you like this story and my misfortune, despair, etc. And I'm sorry for those I've mentally scarred and most likely ruined their RWBY experiences. I apologize, but…the story must go on!**_

_**And yes this chapter will have a yaoi scene that will not go anywhere near lemon. I mean what's the point of a yaoi harem fic…ugh…not having a yaoi scene?**_

_**Disclaimer: first chapter**_

Act 3: Solution to Hell

The RW and Y of team RWBY along with the NP of JNPR stare at the B of team RWBY. Apparently, Blake, the calm and collected Cat Faunus of team RWBY is a colossal closet pervert that has a thing for guy on guy action, or BL, or otherwise known as yaoi. Considering this is one of the many parallel universes to sprout from the original universe, it's surprising that Blake's interests do not parallel with any of the alternate universes that portray her as a lesbian. Sure being gay and liking gay things are different, but it's strange to see the quiet one being CRAZY all of a sudden.

Must be because of that smutty book she reads all the time. Why is she even allowed to buy that?

"Blake, didn't you hear what I said? I said 'I think I like him,' not I do like him!"

"All the more reason to stop you." Blake answered as she tightened her grip on Gambol Shroud. "Uncertain feelings tend to lean toward actual affection; I can't let you go through!"

"Grr…Blake! Let me through this instant or I will plow through you!" Yang declared in boiling anger; her hair glowed in golden flames and her eyes changed from the light purple color to deep demonic red. She was furious, but is it actually for the reason that Jaune is her friend and not that she's interested in him? Yang had to talk to him, or else she won't know what to do with this feeling in her chest. And to do so, she has to go past her partner.

"Y-Yang? Are you seriously doing this?" Asked Ruby. "She's your partner!"

"Why are you so hellbent on saving that imbecile?" Queried the Schnee, who was trying to stall for time. She remembered the time she was furious towards Blake; it did not feel good to vent at her when she wasn't truly responsible. She didn't want the same to happen between Yang and Blake; team dynamics would fall out of place if this continues.

Irritated by the constant nagging, Yang declared, "I don't have time for this! You wanna fight, Blake? Then come on!" Blake wasted no words and charged at Yang in a shadowy blur. Seconds before reaching the blonde, a flash grenade, which Yang instinctively covered her eyes, blinded Blake and stunned her.

The source of the grenade was Nora, who was in her own little world at the moment.

"It's the bottom of the ninth folks; bases loaded with the batter at two outs, three balls, and two strikes. Valkyrie's at bat and this is the last swing of the game; it's all or nothing." Nora said rapidly like a game commentator. "The pitcher throws the ball, and Valkyrie takes the batting pose, closer, closer, she swings! It makes contact and is it? It is! A Grand Slam, folks! Valkyrie made a game-winning Grand Slam! Homerun!" As she had just said, she swung and sent the stunned Belladonna out the cafeteria and into the plaza in front of the school.

"Thanks for that, Nora."

"No problem! I just want Ren normal, so let's save Jaune-Jaune!"

"Jaune-Jaune?" Ruby repeated the cutesy calling, "That sounds weird…"

"Does it seem like I care, Ruby?" Nora asked uncharacteristically.

Yang visibly cringed at the sharp tongue the Valkyrie had on her. "Shesh…remind me not to piss you off, Nora." Said girl smiled innocently and bounced lightly in glee. She's a strange one, that Nora, but you have to admit her brute strength is second, if not equal to that of the Dragon before her.

"Now let's go find Jaune-Jaune and end this madness!" the Valkyrie shouted as loud as she could. Now here's food for thought. When Nora, the absolute definition of eccentricity and madness calls something else mad; you know something's majorly wrong with the world since nothing and I mean nothing is crazier than the hammer-wielding Huntress.

"Well? What are we waiting for?" Yang bolted off in a golden fireball, intent on barreling through any obstacle, be it wall of students or instructors, to get to Jaune. Ruby ran after her sister with Weiss reluctantly following. Nora and Pyrrha followed, taking down several male students who heard of their plan to save Jaune.

XxXxX

At the plaza, Gray recovered and stood up to dust off his clothes. That palm strike to the back would have been disastrous for him had he not put up his Aura in defense to protect his synthetic spine that allows him to move. He moved his neck from side to side, popping air bubbles between his bones in his neck. He did the same for his knuckles and elbows; he had and army to go through.

The other Faunus worked together beating group after group of affected students, but all of them won't last long. The Academy holds a staggering 20,000 students and roughly 5,000 are Faunus; even worse, some of those Faunus are hardcore yaoi fangirls like the Faunus dropping right into his arms.

He caught the girl, and stared at the dazed beauty. He had a calculating stare as if he was plotting the worst kind of punishment for the girl, which he was totally doing for reasons he shall no- refuse to state.

"Blake Belladonna… How horrible to see you." Gray said with harsh words. Blake lifted her head to see her savior. Her golden irises met the cold, indifferent sky blue eyes.

"Ugh…H-huh? G-Gray?" Blake stuttered in surprise.

"Yes…Belladonna." He dropped her suddenly. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to save a blonde fool from being scarred for life." He turned around, ready to ride away until he saw the glinting black metal of Blake's Gambol Shroud next to both sides of his neck.

"You're not taking that next step, Gray."

He sighed, "This is exactly why I hate you, Blake."

"Oh? Do tell."

"I'd have forgiven you had you **NOT** tried to pair** ME** up with **ADAM** when we were in the White Fang!" Yes that was the reason he hated Blake; he was being shipped together with Adam. He grabbed his pistols and parried the swords at his neck. As he did that, he turned around, letting his right foot drag across the ground. He poured Aura on that leg, and when he lifted it, a crescent shaped Aura attack engulfed Blake, sending her meters away from the Wolf Faunus.

Gray tapped the front of his right foot on the ground, and took a battle stance. "C'mon, Blake. I know you're not done yet! I'm going to end your fangirl ways right now!"

Slashing the Aura crescent into smithereens, Blake also poised into a battle stance with her sword tips pointed at Gray. "Come and try!" She confidently yelled.

XxXxX

Jaune had somehow escaped Ren's grasp. The blonde was quite surprised as the stoic boy was one to keep a firm grip on anything he touches. Except for that time where he lost his grip when the Death Stalker whipped its tail and rendered Ren useless for the rest of the fight.

Jaune ran as fast as his legs could carry. He evaded every male student in his path while also cutting through some of them to make way; he didn't kill them, just pointed his sword forward and give himself some space.

Though it seems to be ineffective at this point. The conscious students ran after Jaune, creating a mob that persistently chased after him. Jaune questioned himself on why he didn't knock them out to prevent this from happening. Then he remembered that he wasn't supposed to over-exert himself, which is a ridiculous order now.

"Jaune, honey! Come back!"

"Dude! He ain't your honey!"

"He bumped into me in the hallway, he's totally my honey." Jaune inwardly groaned. This farce had to be terminated, but how? Professor Oobleck's class is on the other side of the west building, which he was in just seconds ago. He can't possibly go back into that horde to find his one salvation in there!

"Why does this happen to me?" Jaune asked himself out loud. He despaired at the sheer inevitability of his virginity being stolen by one of these guys. Imagining the thought of Cardin, Port, Ozpin, or Ren doing that terrified Jaune; it revitalized him to the point he didn't feel exhausted. Adrenaline was taking over for Jaune now. The survival of his virginity was his motivation.

"Jaune! Darling! I'm here to save you!" Cardin's voice rang to the right of Jaune. Instinctively, htuner need to the source, and saw Cardin doing work by whittling down the horde that kept chasing Jaune. He was doing quite well as his attacks knock each student within seven to four strikes. a full five minutes and the horde of seventy-five strong was defeated with Jaune's aid.

"Thanks for the help Cardin."

"Anything for my fiance." Jaune gagged a bit. This was a sick event he was experiencing; a true nightmare he could not manage to wake from.

"Can you do your proposal again? I want to give you a proper answer." With no hesitation, Cardin knelt on one knee and presented the ring once more to the blonde knight. Jaune had an idea, a simple and stupid one, but effective if done right. The blonde remembered his training with Pyrrha. It was about pooling one's Aura to a part of the body; Jaune willed his Aura to collect at his right foot, his kicking foot. To create a proper Aura strike, one must release the engery at the exact moment of impact.

"Jaune, will you mar-"

"No thank you!" Jaune yelled while kicking Cardin with a swift and powerful kick to the face that launched Cardin into the air and spiral out of control. The armored teen flew over 500 meters away and was about to land that far; however, he was seen by a girl with a giant Boost Hammer and was swatted away homerun style. He had a total distance of 1765 meters before landing right in front of Yang's group. His body was beaten further by the girls and was left unconscious and bruised.

"Well, that takes care of one problem. Time to hide!

(Five minutes later...)

"Did I lose them?" Jaune asked himself as he hid inside his locker. No one would fever check Jaune's locker if he was there. "Oh, thank Monty that that's over."

"What's over?"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

(Twenty minutes later...)

"N-No…Ren. Stop!" Jaune moaned out loud. He was being riddled with kisses all over his body, yet, strangely enough, he hasn't been kissed on the lips.

Not that wanted to be kissed on the lips by a guy, his teammate no less. No. Jaune did not want to kiss a guy at all in this life or the next. Unless he's reincarnated into a girl an all, but that's beside the point!

They were at an underground room, a dungeon perhaps. Beacon was a barrack for Huntsmen and Huntresses; surely they'd have a dungeon to capture and study the smaller Grimm when the world fought together against Grimm. Though this may have been a dungeon, the room had been transformed into a lair, a shrine, a religious place, which worshiped Jaune, whose face was on every stone pillar, every tile on the ceiling, and in the middle of it all, a stone bust of Jaune was standing, filming the scene in front of it with a camera placed in its left eye.

Jaune tried prying the stoic boy away from him and his relentless kisses on his body. Indeed Jaune was topless as well as Ren. Jaune's armor, jacket, and gloves are strewn all over the area, while Ren's top was hung on top of a chair. Jaune was restrained by Ren, who was above him. Warm bodies writhed in either pleasure or disgust, and you know which individual felt that way. Ren lowered his head towards Jaune's neck, biting it ever so lightly to leave a hickey on his left collarbone. Jaune groaned at the action.

Jaune, even with his training with Pyrrha, could not remove the entranced boy. He poured Aura into his arms to try to get Ren off him, but the boy on top did the same, rendering Jaune's efforts useless. Ren tightened his grip and positioned himself directly on top of Jaune, preventing any more resistance from his handsome and delicious prey.

"Now, Now my little Sunflower, that's not nice…" Ren huskily said right by Jaune's ear. "You're mine, Jaune. Not Cardin's, not Ozpin's or Port's, and certainly not any of the girls or guys out there." Ren was certainly enjoying this; Jaune, however, was not despite his ragged breathing saying otherwise. True Jaune didn't enjoy this; using his Aura and all of his strength that he mustered could not push Ren away from him, resulting in an exhausted Jaune that was vulnerable to Ren's nonstop assault. "You're all mine!" Ren confidently exclaimed as his hands pushed Jaune's together while Ren's free hand reached for the hem of Jaune's pants.

"N-no! Ren… snap out of it! This isn't you!" Jaune tried pleading with Ren in hopes of making the Ren remember who he really is. Ren placed his forehead on Jaune's

"But I am myself, Jaune." Ren quickly replied in a seductive voice. His ragged breathing only amplified his words and terrified the Arc more and more. "And nothing is going to stop me from getting to experience the rest of your body."

"NOOOOOOO!"

"Hands off the Vomit-boy!"

XxXxX

(15 minutes earlier from the yaoi scene)

The gymnasium was littered with defeated male bodies and several female ones. Glynda Goodwitch stood in the middle of the scattered pile of bodies while several girls kneeling due to exhaustion circled themselves around the instructor. Though one girl in particular still seemed ready for more combat. She was quite short and had a scythe as a weapon. Her state of dress seemed disheveled as the black long coat and her red and black plaid combat skirt bore tears and holes done by bullets. The student's name was Maka Albarn.

"It seems you have the cure, Glynda." Ozpin said as he readied his cane and mug for battle. Pressing a button, Ozpin showed that his cane was a sword inside the cylindrical structure of the cane. He pushed another button on his mug and the container formed an alabaster, white shield bearing the emblem of Beacon. "Strange thing is, I don't see any large contraption anywhere."

"Yes, Oswald. I do have a cure, and it's quite simple really." Glynda said as she readied her riding crop. "All I need to do is to get every affected male in the school in the red zone."

"As in?"

"As in I have to beat you all into submission. Miss Xiao Long and her friends are doing that already, involuntarily might I add. Miss Haruno has also aided in this task, and when I get you back to normal, remember that you have quite the expenses to pay for the damages." Ozpin twitched. He remembered Sakura, the woman with the landscape-changing punches of death.

"Thank you for the aid, Glynda. Less competition for me to reach Jaune."

"Miss Goodwitch, let me help you with this fight!" Said the combat ready girl. The other girls stood up as well, wanting to fight with the instructor.

"No, Miss Albarn. You would only be cannon fodder to the Headmaster." Glynda said with harsh words that held truth. The Headmaster is Headmaster for a reason.

"Then what makes you have any chance?"

"I'm his partner, and therefore, I know all his moves. Now go! If you still wish to fight, then go take out the other students and spread the word about how to help those poor souls." Reluctantly, the girls, except Maka, left the gymnasium.

"Oh? My, my, Glyndie. Such boastful words. You think that as Headmaster that I have the same strategies, the same moves, and the same attack pattern, and never bothered to familiarize myself with my student's fighting styles to be at an edge against them? Bold words indeed. Miss Albarn, you'd do well to follow your teacher's orders. I know how to combat scythe wielders best." The Albarn girl stood her ground and readied her scythe, Soul Eater, too reap the Headmaster.

"I won't back down from a challenge, Headmaster."

"Then I'll make sure you lose without feeling a thing." Ozpin charged at the reaper and ran full speed through a barrier glyph. Maka twirled Soul Eater overhead, aiming to stab the point of the scythe into the silver-haired Headmaster. It was blocked easily and was stuck between Ozpin's shield and forearm. Ozpin pulled that arm, and landed a powerful Aura palm strike at the defenseless Maka. As such, the reaper was disarmed and rolled over the bodies.

Ozpin grabbed the scythe, which had a secret weapon on it. As soon as he grabbed it, he was shocked with a high-voltage current running through the pole of the scythe. His Aura took the full damage, but his Aura level only stopped at the halfway point.

"Quite the trick, Miss Albarn. ID recognition-triggered Lightning Dust. Commendable, but useless."

"Oh I don't know about that, Ozzy." Glynda said behind him. He tried turning towards her, but was paralyzed. He glanced downwards to see the purple glyph underneath him. "I think Miss Albarn did a wonderful job stalling you for me to do my signature finisher."

"You still remember that?" Ozpin asked completely surrendering to the glyph; it was arguably her strongest glyph, and breaking through it would take a considerable amount of Aura.

"Of course. I used this on you when you peeked on me in the bathroom."

"You won't let that go, huh? Well hit me with your best shot, Glyndie."

With those words, two glyphs appeared in front and behind Ozpin, and those two glyphs sent an arc of earth to squash Ozpin's body. The same glyphs appeared at the ceiling, which did the same action to Ozpin's side. A second set of glyphs went over the other ones and lighting surged through the arcs. It broke after that and Glynda controlled the debris to become one serpentine like object that wrapped around Ozpin's legs and lifted the Headmaster up in the air and slammed to the ground repeatedly. Seconds later, the Headmaster was unconscious.

"The biggest wall has been toppled. Are you alright Maka?"

Grunting while trying to stand, she said, "Yes, Miss Goodwitch. Though what you did was pretty harsh."

The instructor scoffed. "Not as much as Miss Haruno."

"How so?"

"She gave Ozpin broken bones everywhere, with the last hit landing right at his unmentionables." Maka cringed at that simple description, but it did portray the nurse well. "Let's go, Miss Albarn, we have more students to beat into submission."

"Can we go find Professor Oobleck first? I mean he has to have a contraption to end this madness, right?"

"He does, but with the way things are now, Bartholomew has given up; no doubt the rest of the world is affected." She received a message. "Oh, speak of the devil. Professor Oobleck did give up and has resorted to our method. He says that we should go to the PA system and tell the combating students to send the affected students into the red zone."

"It'd help us a lot. We can bolster more troops this way."

XxXxX

( ten minutes earlier from the yaoi scene)

"Had enough, Gray?" Asked Blake, whose blades were at Gray's neck. The wolf Faunus did not utter a word, only dissolved into shadows. Immediately, Blake was flabbergasted; when did Gray switch with a clone?

"I suggest you give up, Blake." Gray said to the cat as he perched himself on a tree branch directly above Blake.

"No."

"Oh I doubt you'll be saying that when I have the ultimate bargaining chip against you." Gray's voice became playful and his smile refused to disappear. He had the greatest ace he could ever have for Blake ever!

"You're bluffing!"

Gray pulled out an encyclopedia-thick novel covered in a mostly black cover and blood red text. It was a familiar look for Blake as it was the book colors of Ninja's of Love. "See if I'm bluffing, Blake." Gray yelled. "Ninja's of Love, trilogy-in-one format, master edition with extra scenes and details, signed by the author herself!" Blake swiftly charged at Gray, who grinded his wheels on the branch to move forward and dodge Blake completely. "Upupup! Bad Blake. If you want this, then give up!"

"How do you even have that?! That's a one in a three-hundred special copy!"

"I bought it!" Gray answered. "Never read it, but why would I? I'm a guy that like's girls. This is just the perfect bargaining chip against you. So, either you give up, or there'll be 299 copies of this left in the world!" Gray laughed as he placed the book, perfectly balanced, on the branch. He placed a rollerblade on top of it, ready to shred the book into inexistence. "I'm waiting, Blake."

"…"

"I'll give you, five seconds."

"…"

"Five."

"…"

"Four."

"…"

"Three."

"…"

"Two."

"…"

"One!"

"…"

"Alright! Shredding time!" Gray revved his motorized rollerblades and ripped page after page off the book. Soon, the perverted book was no more, just confetti blowing in the wind. "Huh…I thought for sure you'd break, Blake. I guess I underestimated you."

Blake laughed. "Yes. You did underestimate me! I have a copy of my own, and not just one copy, but three!" She pulled out the same book that was shredded seconds ago from her back. She presented the smutty piece of literature as if she found the cure for cancer. "You never had me, Gray!"

"…"

"What? Speechless?"

"…I guess I really did underestimate you, and how PERVERTED YOU REALLY ARE! I'm taking you down Blake!"

"Come at me bro!"

XxXxX

(five minutes earlier from the yaoi scene)

Yang was on the warpath! Her fury was unrivaled and visible as her Aura surged like a torch. She knocked out boy after boy in her way as she cleared out floor after floor of boys and girls alike. Faunus and other girls were helping in the fight; though some girls fought against Yang's army. Those girls had similar tastes as Blake, and sadly, they were easily defeated by a neck-breaking punch from Yang herself.

"Yang! Can you please try not to break the school in half?" Ruby pleaded with the frenzied Yang. The Dragon roared as she destroyed her enemies. Floor after floor, the Dragon and her ever-growing army cleared Beacon's walls of affected males. Among the first to go were Professor Port, who was defeated by force dismount of Edgar and trapping him under Edgar, Cardin, who Yang personally broke his legs, Professor Stein, who fell off the second floor by not seeing the window behind him, a ninja with spiky, blue hair, who met a hammer to the face after tripping into Nora's skirt, a symmetry-obsessed boy with twin pistols, who was defeated when seeing Weiss's asymmetrical hairstyle that rebels her symmetrical outfit, and the whole first-year battalion (Or first years in short). The second, third, and fourth years were slowly diminishing as the surge of resistance became stronger as more of the males fall to the Dragon's army.

"No can do, little sis! I'm not letting them get Jaune!"

"Why am I even following you?" Weiss asked herself as she froze several sneaky students trying to flank the front line.

"Because you'll be like those other girls Yang has punched to unconsciousness!" Nora said happily as she sent a cluster of students out the Academy with a homerun swing. "Besides, you don't really hate Jaune-Jaune."

"I don't like him, if that's what you're saying."

Nora shrugged, "Close enough."

Yang's scroll vibrated; she received a call. Picking it up, she answered, "Hello?"

"This is DOA battalion, west building is cleared." Said a feminine voice.

"Roger that." Yang received another call. Putting it on conference mode, she heard the next bit of news.

"Upotte battalion, reporting! No heavy resistance in the north and east buildings."

"Mahora battalion has cleared the plaza. Commander, Xiao Long, how's the south building?"

"South building is cleared. Repeat your advance again and look for stragglers."

"Roger!" The call ended as soon as the battalion leaders answered. Yang turned to her battalion.

"Nora! You're in charge of this battalion; look for stragglers in the upper levels and here as well."

"Roger that, Commander Xiao Long!" Nora happily said with a proper salute to see the blonde commander run off to find Jaune. Ruby, Weiss, and Pyrrha followed with Weiss looking at the blueprints of Beacon's walls, which became 3 dimensional at the push of a button on Weiss's scroll, to see where Jaune could possibly be. Weiss noticed a large, underground room with a labyrinth-like hallways leading to corridors fairly large enough to trap the most basic of Grimm.

"Could this be where Jaune is?" Weiss asked the others in order to get a consensus. Yang examined it. It could be where Jaune is; no one has dared to look at the dungeons. Problem is, there could be traps and such before reaching Jaune. Hopefully the last of the affected students is with Jaune. She also hoped that Vale's male population hasn't been affected by this disaster.

Sad part is that this doesn't stop at Beacon; it spread throughout the whole world. This event, dubbed as World War Jaune, would last thirteen relentless days of battle from the other three kingdoms, for their men have also been affected; their numbers, however were small for their battles were waged at home, sending the winners to Vale to capture the blonde knight as their prize. The White Fang would join too, while the Grimm were a sad casualty in this gruesome battle for one boy's heart.

When the four girls reached the dungeon entrance, Yang asked, "Anyone want to turn around?" None of the girls moved. "Okay! Let's go save Jaune!"

"Yeah!" Ruby and Pyrrha cheered; Weiss did not, leaving Yang and the cheering redheads outside the entrance while she was already disarming trap after trap with Myrtenaster and her glyphs.

"Make way!" A male voice yelled as his blurred form went past the three girls and Weiss. The newcomer kicked the air and created a crescent of Aura that ripped the dungeon walls apart, leaving a vertical tear and a clear path for the girls to walk on. Hurrying, Yang and the others saw the scene played out before them.

Ruby fainted. Pyrrha had a tad bit of a nosebleed. Weiss was flabbergasted. Gray turned away and gagged. Yang…stared in indifference at the scene before her. The lit candles, the shrine to Jaune, the fanservice the two boys were giving off, none of that mattered to Yang.

"Hands off the Vomit-boy! Jaune turned to Yang, and had a face of happiness. His face showed that he saw salvation within Yang's appearance.

"Yang! You're here!"

"Don't worry, Jaune. I'm here to save you!" Ren stopped his kisses and turned to the blonde bombshell. Ren grabbed his top and quickly put it on. He pulled out Storm flower, his bladed guns, from his sleeves.

"Don't think you've won, Yang." Ren said confidently as he and Yang to battle stances. Too bad neither of them saw a pink blur come into focus until it was too late.

"VALKYRIE EXPRESS DELIVERY!" Nora yelled at the top of her lungs as she swung Magnhild down on Ren's head and promptly knocked the boy out due to not strengthening his Aura barrier to block Nora's attack.

"Well thanks, Nora."

"No problem, Yang!"

XxXxX

(fourteen days later)

World War Jaune was over, and everyone was back to normal.

Well…mostly everyone. Jaune and many guys affected needed therapy, which none of the therapists questioned; money is money. Jaune and Ren were affected the most as Ren remembered his actions and Jaune was traumatized when seeing Ren, Professor Port, and Cardin. Team dynamics in team JNPR flopped for a while with the leader being wary of Ren and the possibility of a return of Ren's affections for Jaune. Thank goodness it didn't come to that.

Ino Yamanaka was having a field day with her numerous patients. She saw their memories and laughed at Jaune, her first patient's misfortune. Many requested that their memories of this event to be blocked or removed from their mind. She didn't remove those memories as it would be hilarious for that memory to be triggered and have to return to her office again for therapy.

"Oh, Sakura, what did you get yourself into?" She chuckled while sipping tea.

Blake was defeated soundly by Gray, and was reprimanded by Weiss and Yang, but was soon forgiven. It was her interest, who's to deny her own hobbies? Ozpin and Port were unfazed by this event, but Cardin was inconsolable as his actions made him want to commit suicide, an action his teammates prevented thankfully.

At Beacon Academy, Jaune was contemplating whether to call Yang or not to the roof. He wanted to talk to her to thank her and all, but he was struggling if he should to talk to Yang about what she did that night. Yang was having similar thoughts. She had yet to talk to the Arc boy about what she did that night. It would have been easy to talk about fourteen days ago, but the whole WWJ conundrum happened and screwed everything over.

Jaune called Pyrrha over to talk about Yang. Minutes later, she arrived to the roof.

"So what's this about, Jaune?"

"I-It's about Yang." Jaune answered. Pyrrha noticed his nervousness and hypothesized about Jaune liking the Sun Dragon.

"Do you like her?"

"Aah…let's get to that later." Jaune said in a panicked voice as he waved his hand, trying to portray that that topic would be talked about later. He gulped before telling her about the event. "When I was at the infirmary Yang-"

"-Kissed you." Pyrrha finished.

"Yeah… Wait WHAT!?" Jaune asked, visibly shocked as he tripped backwards before Pyrrha caught him before his fall.

She pulled him up and explained, "Yang told us while you were kidnapped."

"Really?"

"Yes. I'm quite surprised you know."

Jaune explained to the Amazon. "I woke up that night when I saw her, and I slept soon after that. Then I felt the kiss and woke up a minute after that."

"So this is the part where I ask if you like her." Pyrrha said to the Arc boy.

"That's the problem. I don't know what to feel. I mean when I was trying to flirt with girls, I was trying to make girls like me, but when Yang kissed me, I don't know if I can reciprocate those feelings, if she has any for me. I like making a girl fall for me, but not unless I make the first move."

"That's the same situation with Yang. She doesn't know if she likes you or not."

"…?"

"She's struggling with her emotions and is acting like a schoolgirl when she talks about you. She doesn't know if what she's feeling is admiration or actual love."

"So what do you think I should do?" Jaune asked with a sincere need of help.

"Talk to her." Pyrrha answered simply. "It's your only option. Plus, there's no point in delaying the confrontation."

"Thanks, Pyrrha."

"You're welcome, Jaune. Goodnight."

"Night."

Jaune's conversation with Pyrrha really helped. She was right, no point in delaying the inevitable. He took his scroll out and sent a message to Yang, which said, "I need to talk to you, meet me at the fountain by the front door." With that message, which he hoped Yang received, he left the roof and headed for his destination.

Yang receiving Jaune's message made her twitch in surprise. Did he know? Was he calling her to thank her? Was it something else? These questions plagued Yang as she calmly walked to the destination.

"Hey, Yang." Yang stopped, turning to the source of voice. Jaune was sitting by the fountain. She walked over to him and sat next to her fellow blonde.

"Hey." She greeted back. "So…what's this about?" She asked, taking a cautious step towards the topic.

"I wanted to thank you, for saving me and all that jazz. I hear they're calling it World War Jaune." Oh…Yang was disappointed. She expected this, but she was hoping to talk about her kiss to Jaune. "But that's not all, Yang."

"What else is there?"

"You kissed me in the infirmary that night." Yang stiffened.

"H-how do you know that?" The girl stuttered, yet Jaune did not notice. "You were asleep if I remember correctly." True Jaune was asleep when she kissed the boy, but-

"I woke up after that."

"Like Sleeping Beauty, huh?" Yang suggested as she smirked. "Didn't think you'd be the type to listen to princess stories." Jaune frowned and pushed the girl lightly on the shoulder, making her chuckle. Jaune had to admit he liked her laugh, her smile and everything about her. The problem still remained that he didn't know if he actually liked her or not.

"Shut up, Yang."

"So…"

"Do you like me?" Jaune asked.

"…I don't know."

"Same here."

"Then we are at an impasse, Vomit-boy." Yang said mockingly to try and hide her disappointment. Truly, that kiss was in the heat of the moment; she didn't know what she was thinking.

"Yeah…" Jaune agreed, his voice almost transparent until he got an idea. "How about a movie tomorrow?" He'd ask the girl out on a few dates; if it's successful, then they'd know if they actually like each other or not. No harm done with this plan, right?

"Are…are you asking me out on a date, Vomit-boy?" Yang could not hide her smirk. It was quite surprising to see the knight take the initiative for once.

"If you want to think it like that. I just want to hang out with you."

"Uhuh…riiiiiiiiight…" Yang wasn't convinced as her face inched closer to Jaune's with her smirk turning into a full-blown smile. "Are you sure you just want to hang out, Vomit-boy?" Her teasing mode was activated as she poked the boy at several places, earning a reaction from Jaune. He was quite ticklish when Yang poked him by his neck and ribs.

"H-Hey! Stop that!" Jaune ordered, trying to slap away the barrage of pokes Yang mustered. Having enough, "How's this?" Jaune did a barrage of his own on Yang, who suffered the same fate as he did. She was quite ticklish too; her body recoiled from the pokes Jaune gave.

"Woah! Quit it, Vomit-boy!"

"Nuh-uh!" Jaune poked harder and faster, making Yang move back more and more to the point she fell and she brought Jaune down with her. "Woah!" Two blondes were on the floor now, one on top of the other, and the one on top getting quite the sensory overload with his face buried on the other blonde's chest.

"Oh? You like that place, don't you?" Within a moment, Jaune stood up and covered his face, not wanting to get hit with Yang's powerful punch. "Oh don't be like that. It's not your fault. I pulled you down with me didn't I?" The boy reluctantly lowered his defense, peeking through the gap between his arms to see a calm Yang. "C'mon, don't be scared." Jaune finally lowered his guard. "There we go. Scared Jaune looks stupid."

"I had heard you don't act like yourself when talking about me."

"Pyrrha told you, didn't she?"

"Yeah…"

"I have to admit that I wasn't myself." Yang said. "When I kissed you…I didn't know what I was feeling; it was just in the heat of the moment, I guess. That offer, for the movie tomorrow, you sure the offer still stands?"

"We were talking about it a minute ago, not a year ago." Jaune said the obvious truth. "Of course it still stands." Jaune lowered a hand for Yang to grab a hold of. The Dragon grabbed the hand and puller herself up.

"What time?"

"…I don't know. Around 11?"

"Sure." Yang answered. With Jaune's motion sickness, it's better to have nothing in his stomach. "Night, Vomit-boy."

"Night, Sunflower." Jaune returned the farewell.

"That isn't an insult, you know."

"Why should I insult a beautiful girl like yourself?" Jaune asked. "It's not in my moral judgment to do that." The girl blushed a bit, and regretted it.

"Darn it, Jaune! Making me act like a schoolgirl again!"

"Hey, hey! I'm just saying the truth. You're a beautiful girl and everyone knows that."

"Stop. Just…stop. I can't handle compliments like yours."

"Huh? Okay… Well…see ya tomorrow, Sunflower." He started walking away and inside the building when he had a dangerous idea. It could get him killed, or score points with Yang. It was a risk, but he'd go for it. Turning around, he walked back to Yang.

"Huh? What is it, Jaune?"

"Payback." Jaune answered. Immediately, he cupped Yang's left cheek and sent his lips into Yang's soft and wonderful lips. The two shared a kiss, not the deep, intimate one, but a kiss that innocent children would have before becoming intimate. The liplock didn't go too far, however, Yang did return the kiss as her right hand cradled the back of Jaune's neck.

And as soon as that became intense, the kiss stopped.

Jaune blushed heavily at what he did. Truly a ballsy move that would have earned him a night at the infirmary; thankfully it didn't happen. With the deed done, the Arc boy went inside saying, "Well…night, Sunflower!" as farewell.

Yang was still at the fountain, shocked about what happened. She instinctively touched her lips. "Huh… That's how you're going to play? I thought I'd get angry. I guess you can be a man sometimes, Vomit-boy." Her dumbfounded look dispersed and she recollected herself. She went inside, wondering what movie the two would watch. "G'night, Jaune."

XxXxX

13 years later…

"And that's how I fell in love with your mother." A boy and girl sat in awe as they reached the conclusion of their father's story about him falling in love with their mother. The boy was shocked; his father learned misfortune that day. The girl was squealing madly like she found out a really deep secret.

"No way did that happen." The son spoke out. "That's way too stupid for it to actually happen!"

"Look in your history textbook, sweetie. It's there as one of the most darkest days of Remnant." The mother yelled from the living room. She was watching T.V.

"Yeah…darkest days…" The father commented lightly, yet somehow his wife heard it.

"Oh, can it, Jaune! You know you lik-"

"Shut up, Yang!"

A pregnant silence emerged as soon as Jaune said those words.

"Oh? Jaune Arc is that a demanding tone you're giving me?" Her voice was sickly sweet with vengeance dripping from her lips, and pain emanating a dark aura around Yang's knuckles.

"No!"

"Dad, can I have the T.V.?" the son asked.

"Can I use your sword?" The daughter requested.

"Why?"

"You're dead." The children answered simultaneously. Jaune looked in disbelief that his children would say such blatant truth to his face when he had at least a five percent chance to live and keeping the house intact.

"Shouldn't you be supporting me?"

"How can I support you? I'm a kid!" The son said. The daughter was bringing in Corcrea Mors and Ember Celica for both parents.

"I honestly don't know."

"Stop standing there then! RUN!" The son yelled, trying to give his father a least a fighting chance.

"Oh! Right! Woah, wait Yan- HONEY! Stop! You're breaking things in the house that shouldn't be brok- AHH! Yang! YANG! SUNFLOWER, STOP IT!"

The door up front was kicked open, yet neither parent cared, for they were in their own little world at the moment. The stranger entered the house, and announced herself, "AUNTIE RUBY'S HERE!"

"RUBY! HELP ME! YANG'S GOING BALLISTIC OVER HERE!"

"Huh? Cool! Soleil, Haru! Bring out the popcorn!"

"Okay, auntie!"

"Ruby? Ruby? RUBY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING? HELP ME OUT HERE!"

"Sorry, we're about to eat and watch a movie."

"RUUUUUUUBYY!"

_**And that's it for this story. I know it's tamer than the previous chapter, but it's the resolution chapter. If you dislike this, then tell me if I should spread the chapter out more to flesh out the story, and if I should go even more ballistic on this.**_

_**Yes, I had to make that gratuitous yaoi scene to compliment the yaoi harem. I'm ashamed. And yeah…Nora is the MVP of this chapter for stopping most of the fights with style!**_

_**I hope you enjoyed this three-shot. If anyone wants me or someone else wants to revamp this, review or PM me about it. I'd like to see what craziness you authors create from what I perceive to be the first-ever Jaune yaoi harem fic. **_

_**This is Azure with the madness that is my brain, signing off.**_


End file.
